Thomas Erwin (HPMU)
Professor Thomas Patrick Erwin was the half-brother of James Potter. He was also the Professor of Transfiguration at Sharadine School during the 1980s and 1990s. Early life Erwin was the elder of the Potter brothers by a year, being born to a different mother than James. Erwin attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where he was sorted into Gryffindor and his relationship to James was not widely known. Even Severus Snape, who was a rival to both of them at school, did not learn of the connection between the two until 1994. Erwin was Head Boy during his final year at Hogwarts. Sharadine years By 1981, Erwin had become the Transfiguration teacher at Sharadine School. When Lord Voldemort lost his powers to Erwin's one-year-old nephew Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore decided to give Harry to the Dursley family. Dumbledore's stated reason for not leaving Harry with Erwin was that he thought Erwin "would be too distraught". Not only was Erwin given no say in this, but he only learned of it two days after Harry had been put in the Dursleys' care. From that moment on, Erwin changed. He became a bitter shell of a man who bullied his students and forbid the name "Harry Potter" from being spoken in his presence. The school's headmistress, Madam Juane Tatooli, and the other teachers tried to help Erwin, but he refused to speak of the issue. The only student who dared to ask him why he apparently hated Harry Potter was Anna Winterbourne, who was in her first year at the time. She got no reply, but the question upset Erwin enough that he wouldn't leave his chambers for days. In 1994, Erwin began receiving owls from Dumbledore. Unwilling to bury the hatchet, he refused to open any of them for some time. When he did finally open the first letter, he found a timeline detailing Harry's life. This prompted Erwin to fly to Hogwarts and visit Harry. Snape and Minerva McGonagall tried to stop him from entering until Dumbledore could return, but he jinxed them both. Shortly thereafter, the teachers of Hogwarts met in the staff room where Dumbledore revealed Erwin's heritage. Erwin argued with them, particularly Dumbledore, and they respond by pointing out how antagonistic he was. Dumbledore eventually decided that he would simply have to tell Harry about Erwin, but by this point Erwin had been convinced that Harry could never love the hostile man he had become. Therefore, he threatened to kill Dumbledore if he said a word to Harry about him. Back at Sharadine, Erwin told Anna, a fourth year by this time, the truth and she was sympathetic. However, the next day Cornelius Fudge came to Sharadine and tried to arrest Erwin for threatening to murder Dumbledore. Erwin escaped by Disapparating to the edge of the school grounds and flying away on his broomstick. Last days and death Erwin went into hiding, living by himself in a faraway forest where he died in 1999. It was only on 31 July 2005 that Anna delivered Harry Potter a letter which told him about Erwin. :In the revised version of ''Harry Potter and the Man of Unknown, Erwin spent these years writing a journal documenting his life. He owled it to Anna during her seventh year, telling her that she and Harry Potter were the only people he wished to read it. However, this journal and his other writings were approved for publication by an unknown relative after his body was found. Due to this, Erwin's funeral was attended by thousands, including Harry Potter. Harry wondered if Erwin would come back as a ghost, but Anna told him that writing the journal had given Erwin enough closure to cross over.'' Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Man of Unknown'' *''The Love That Shattered a Man'' (cameo in the revised version) Erwin, Thomas Erwin, Thomas Erwin, Thomas Erwin, Thomas Erwin, Thomas Category:1959 births Category:1999 deaths